The Last Olympian
by The New Ace of Spies
Summary: What if Kronos had a child?What if the child had to choose between both sides?Rhea,is daughter of Kronos and her mother, a daughter of Hades.She is the key to peace or doom.She is the only one who can show Percy reality.Written with Kronos as a good guy.
1. Chapter 1

**New story. do not owe any characters, forgot to mention that percy is narrating  
**

After getting off in the middle of nowhere, at least that's what the taxi driver thought, Nico ran up the hill.

"We haven't much time! She could be escaping!" I ran after him, not bothering to ask. We were close to Camp Half Blood, really close, when we heard yelling. We passed the stable, the cabins and stopped at the Big House.

"I WON'T!!!!!!!!!" It was a girl's voice, she had an edge to it, as if she was super sneaky, great. Nico stopped, panting.

"Okay, don't say what you are thinking when you come in, just don't!"

"Wait-" But Nico was already inside the Big House. I crept inside. The Big House was a mess. Like a hurricane rammed through it. CD's, papers, furniture. Was Chiron moving out again?

Then, I saw her. At first, thought it was Thalia, when I realized she had the most dangerous, creepiest eyes ever. They were dark dark brown, like Nico's except lighter. With a tint of gold. They reminded me of something, something bad. Around them was eyeliner, like Thalia.

She was goth, yup. She only wore black, with ear length hair spiked up. There were highlights, red and pink highlights on her bangs. Her hair color was dark brown.

Her prensence seemed to make time go slowly. She was extremly powerful, I could just sense it. And around her hands, were shackles.

Nico flinched. "Any luck, Chiron?" The centaur appeared from the shadows.

"No my boy." The girl glared.

"Like you will." she hissed. Not a person to mess with. She strained herself against the shackles.

"Nico, tell me everything!" I yelled. Nico sat down. I sat down as well.

"So a satyr found this... demigod alone in a school. She's 15. Problem is, no ADHD or dyslexia-"

"WHAT?" That had never happened, this could have been a goddess in disguise.

"Yup, it seems she's a deformed demigod, she came out wrong-"

"I did not you_ jerk_!"she screamed.

"And it seems her mother had been giving vitamins to her to keep up her energy. Her name is Rhea Cooper."

"Yup, my name is Rhea! Jealous? Guess what! Deal with it!" she seemed in a cranky mood.

"Anyway, we need her on our side to win, she's more powerful then Thalia." I groaned.

"Then who is her parent?" Chiron stepped up.

"I have some suspicions. But she knows, her mother is dead so no getting it out of her..." Rhea smiled and stopped struggling.

"And it seems I've found a way to take off these shackles!" She twisted the combination on the shackles to 9023. The shackles went click and opened. Rhea grabbed her clip and out came a scythe, an exact replica of Kronos. "Au Revoir losers! My father and grandma need me!" I grabbed her but she twisted out of my grip.

"Wait, who is your father?" I asked. She laughed a laugh that a madman would laugh.

"None of your business, jerk!" Nico grabbed her.

"Please! Rhea!" She wretched out of his grip.

"Your camp will die. You cannot beat Kronos. And there is one simple test to prove that." I frowned.

"What test?"

"You have to beat_ me_."


	2. Chapter 2

**sorry for speelling mistakes! and its really short and do not owe anything  
**

That, was impossible. Beat her? She had got to be joking. Chiron grimced.

"I rather surrender then fight you my dear. That is, if my suspicions are correct." Rhea nodded.

"They are brother." My head whirled. Did she just call him brother? "Now let me return to my rightful place at home." she said quietly. Chiron nodded.

"I fear you are not the enemy. We need you as a friend though. Please. Consider." Rhea shook her head.

"What would my father say?" she turned to me. She regarded me coldly. "Perseus Jackson. You need me as a friend to win the useless war. Without me, Kronos will win. So far, you are not off to a good start." I shivered at her words. "This war will only get colder." she stated. And with that, time started to bend, I couldn't move. I couldn't breathe. But when I opened my eyes, Rhea Cooper was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

**Yeah. do not owe anything  
**

Chiron groaned. I shot up. "It is true. My suspicions were correct. Percy, you need to have her on your side by the time you turn sixteen,

or Kronos will win." I groaned. One more person to hunt down.

"But what is she?"

"She is the daughter of Kronos. She can influence both sides, and could over power the entire camp just by herself. You saw her scythe, a gift from the titan army after she stormed Olympus and took Artemis hostage." Uh oh. Joy. A daughter of Kronos. And probably evil.

"So she isn't a demigod." Chiron nodded.

"Extremly rare, a demititan" Chiron sighed. "They do not need ADHD or Dyslexia. They are born with greek in their heads and they can sustain on vitamins." I sighed.

"She makes me actually like the Titan Army, which sucks."

Nico laughed.

I was asleep, when I had one of those crazy dreams. Rhea was sitting down, bowing toward a beautiful woman, with olive skin and black hair. She was tan and wore a robe that shined in the dark.

Rhea looked different, she wore a light green dress. But her hair wasn't spiky, but shoulder length with one long pink highlight.

The room had comfy chairs and a chandilier hanging from the top. There were paintings on the wall of the sky and Earth. There was a rug that shimered in different colors.

"Rhea." her voice was icy. "You are the best granddaughter a grandmother could get. I am proud of you." Rhea blushed.

"It is what I believe in. What we believe in." The lady smiled.

"My family is so violent. Do you really believe you can influence them?" Rhea smiled.

"Of course, grandma." The lady laughed.

"What would your grandfather say? The other side of course." Rhea puckered her lips.

"I do not know. He is... difficult to persuade. But I do have his style." The lady giggled. She went and hugged Rhea.

"Your grandfather wouldn't be so proud, neither of them would." Tovah shrugged.

"But you would. And your worth twenty grandfathers!" Rhea brought the lady to a comfortable couch. Suddenly, she sat riged. She realized my presence. The lady smiled.

"Do not fear, Perseus Jackson hasn't learned anything valuable to bring to the petty gods. And soon, he will end up in this room." Rhea stood up.

"No! You cannot kill him!" The lady raised her eyebrows.

"Are you suggesting to spare, a son of _Poseidon_?"

"No no no!" Rhea shrieked.

"Good good." The lady stated. "I was thinking those Olympians were getting to your brain." Rhea laughed.

"Never" she hissed.

"Of course you understand the only way to defeat my son will bring a disgusting, gruesome death." Rhea shivered.

"Luckily. I will not let him leave me again." She started to cry. "Never." Then she turned toward me. "Your time will come Perseus Jackson. Choose wisely and you will not be an enemy. Choose foolishly, you will find yourself in your deathbed." And with that, she took her scythe, which had the word Demititan engraved on it, and slashed our connection.

I woke up, feeling the cold scythe still up to my neck. I shivered.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanx for the reviews. And ejo08 yeah I sort of just grabbed the name but she is soooo completly different. You'll see *twinkle in eye with a bit mischivious laugh* HAHA! Lolz sorry. **

The sunshine swept through the room. A sea breeze came through the room. I jumped up. Chiron was banging on the door.

"Come quickly!" He threw my onto his torso and galloped away. Campers were runnning toward the Big House. Something major was going on.

Everyone was ready for battle. What was happening? Chiron read my mind.

"The gods have suggested a way to win. It involves-"

"Rhea." I finished for him. "Oh no." I murmured. Chiron sat me down on a chair. I couldn't stop remembering my dream. Someone tapped me one my shoulder. I whirled around. It was Annabeth.

"Hey Seaweed Brain." she sat next to me. I put my head in my hands.

"Don't talk to me, please." Annabeth put her hand on my shoulder. I was going to die. Die. Die.

"What happened?" I shook my head. "Please, tell me."

"I'm-I'm going to die. If I want to defeat Kronos"I choked out. Annabeth laughed.

"Why do I not believe that?" but there was an edge to her voice. I grabbed her shoulder.

"What do you know? Tell me! What do you know about this conflict? Tell me!" Annabeth shook her head.

"I'm sorry, Percy." Chiron banged his hand on the table. Everyone became silent.

"As we know, the prophecy is fast apporaching. Unfourtunatly, it is nearly impossible to defeat Kronos. That is why, I would like to welcome our guest, Rhea. She appeared out of nowhere. Then I realized she had Annabeth's cap. I lurched forward. She had black hair now up to her shoulders, and wore a black coat with black pants. She had a purple highlight.

"Hello... nieces, nephews, great nieces and great nephews. I am Rhea. I have come to help." she nearly hissed the last word. I lurched forward.

"No! You girl! You aren't here to help! You are the daughter of-" Chiron silenced me.

Rhea hissed. "I guess you don't want to know, my mother is daughter of Hades. I have respect for you too!" Her clip started to glow. "No not now." she whispered to it, it stopped glowing. I stared at her.

"You-" I whispered. "You want to help us?" Rhea rolled her eyes.

"No, but my grandmother insisted." Her grandmother.

"Is your grandmother that lady I saw in the dream?" I asked.

Rhea smiled. "She has no love for you, it seems."

"You saved me from her! It was you, wasn't it?" Rhea raised her eyebrows. everyone stared at us, like we were crazy.

"Yes."


	5. Chapter 5

**Don't own anything.**

I thought I heard Annabeth growl next to me. Rhea smiled at the other campers.

"Now should we go on? We must have a treaty. A quest, from both sides, before Chaos herself comes from the pit." I heard Annabeth curse.

"Not Chaos! The rest of the Titans!" she whispered. Rhea stared at her.

"Chaos will be awaken, Annabeth. You know that as well as I do." Annabeth swallowed and nodded. "I will lead from the side of Kronos, Camp Half Blood will bring two more campers. I do not care who. We must go make sure, Chaos' is still in her bounds." Everyone nodded. "Now who shall it be?"

"Percy." reccomended Grover everyone nodded. I shook my head.

"NO! NO! NO!" I guess I looked like a freak because everyone had their eyes wide open. Annabeth nodded.

"Not Percy! Please!" A bunch of people snickered at her. Chiron shook his head.

"I know what you fear, do not worry." I shook my head. "Yes, we will have Percy go." Chiron had ignored me completly! Annabeth choked.

"What? But you can't ignore him!"

Chiron stared her down.

"I can and I will!" More snickers. I just put my head in my hands again.

"And who else?" asked Rhea. Annabeth glared at her like a pyscho.

"I'll go" said a voice.

**CLIFFY!**


	6. Chapter 6

**annabeth has gonna nuts!**

I turned around. It was Thalia. Annabeth's nostrils flared.

"What? NO!" I knew this would be hard, since it was Kronos and Zeus working together.

Thalia sighed. "Yes, I must." she came over to Rhea. "Hello Aunt." she inspected Rhea enviously. "I wish I could wear black again." Rhea laughed.

"I feel we have the same style." Then there was a piercing shriek from Annabeth.

"No!" Everyone turned to her. She seemed like she was in pain. "Please... Chiron... No!" Rhea pulled Thalia toward the door.

"Run!" she whispered. Annabeth shrieked.

Chiron sighed. "I know Annabeth, but you must let it be. It is our only hope. Why not go consult with the fates if you aren't happy?"

"I think I will!" and she stormed out.

Chiron turned toward us. "You will leave at daybreak tommorrow. And assume you will be going toward-?" Rhea nodded.

"It is the only way."

What were they talking about?


	7. Chapter 7

**do not owe anything**

Annabeth was crying when we left. I only hugged her. What? Everyone was watching!

Rhea took the wheel. We had a black Ford. She kept her prophecy to herself. She was a very secretive girl. Very secretive.

Today she wore all black and purple and pink highlights on black shoulder lenghth hair. I got in with Thalia. I felt a prensence.

"Good luck Seaweed Brain." whispered a voice. And Annabeth kissed me.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Rhea drove like a crazy nutty person. And I guess she had the mist manipulated cause no one was worried about a fifteen year old on the wheel. Thalia sighed. She turned to me.

"Percy. Are you ready? For the prophecy?" Rhea's nostrils flared.

"Don't mention that prophecy!!!!!" she screamed. And boy could she scream. But hey, I'm supposed to kill her dad, poor kid. Thalia held up hands in surrender.

"Sheesh." I stood quiet, this could get deadly.

"You don't know what a mistake Ouranos made!" great, more mumbo jumbo. Her clip started to glow. Her phone started to ring. Wait. Phone? Yeah, she actually carried around a phone! She snatched it as Thalia looked it over.

"Hello" she said quickly. "Not now. What? Of course! Duh! Release-Yes. Ooops. No. Uh, grandma? Yes. I know. She chose that path. The other one. Really? Awesome! Do you think it's going to work? Pretty sure no. WHAT?" I flinched. "Okay, I'll kill. I really don't care. Oh yes, I always pay my debt." I shivered, that's what Kronos told me last year. "Ares would enjoy that. And he wouldn't enjoy that. He's gonna say no, really who lets someone kill their kid?" I started to listen more intently. "Yes. Nico is..... easier to persuade. Thalia? She's awesome." Thalia gave her a thumbs up. I had a feeling they were working on this together. "Perseus? He's... difficult. Yes, elimination since Kronos won't allow it. Please Dad? NO! I rather kill him then let him kill my dad." I swallowed. "Yo tell Morpheus I said hola. I know, he's awesome." she laughed quietly. "Any hope? No. It's a shame. He could be useful. Did you see her glare at me? Nostrils flaring. She thought I was either going to- love. Yes. But the other girl would truly better for him. Name? Rachel Elizabeth Dare." shivered. They were talking about my friends. "Useful girl... I wonder-"

"NO!" I screamed. She rolled her eyes.

"Misinterptation. Mt. St. Helens. Probably. Need help? No. Lethe. Nah. It's so easy with those monsters. I guess I do have an advantage." Typhon was in Mt. St. Helens. We were going to release Typhon! "What's he thinking? Haha. Release Typhon? In his dreams!" I blushed. She was talking to a goddess who could read minds. "Nico. My poor nephew. He's going to have to change his ways and smile a bit more. What? Yes, I am defenitly a loner. DO YOU THINK I WANTED TO WORK WITH ZEUS? OR POSEIDON?" She was driving like a crazy person now. "DIE ZEUS!" She screamed as she dodged a lightning bolt. "Nono. Not die. Unfortunatly I actually agree with you. Yes, the architecture." she started to get dreamy. "The architecture would be even better! Yes. Annabeth and I discussed a lot about that part. Kronos in the back and Zeus in the front. Agree to my condintions? No. I just suggested a 'what if'. Ouranos. Don't forgive him. Luke? Forget him." she spat out. "He is not worthy of Kronos. We will get the body worthy of him. KRONOS WILL RISE! Olympus? Family. Family. Uh oh. I think Zeus heard my thoughts. Can't keep anything private, can you? As I was saying. We will bring Luke back." Thalia brightended at that. "And get Kronos a better body. Rhea? Course. She's fine. I hope at least. No! WE WILL NOT! Please!" she whimpered. "Let him keep his scythe. No harm will come! I know. We can pray though. Pray Percy has some sense." Me? Sense isn't my best subject. "Those Olympians... they are so violent." I almost punched her, except she was driving. "Put me on with him. Hey Dad. Um... please? Kill him? I would love to, except- Um... I'm not going to comment on that. I can't. Uh oh." she dodged another bolt. People were staring at the thunderstorm. "Brother is trying to kill me. I wish. I feel like punching something. Punch Percy? Nah. I'm too nice. Who am I in the car with? Um... company. Big Three? Maybe... Friends with the Zeus kid? Maybe..." I heard a lot of yelling through the other side of the connection. "OKAY! I'M IN A CAR WITH A POSEIDON AND ZEUS KID! No. Maybe I am friends with Thalia. No, her name isn't Zeus kid. Never! BYE!" She just hung up on Kronos and that other person. Thalia laughed.

"Nice. You just hung up on Kronos!" Rhea grinned.

"He was saying some mumbo jumbo about you turning me against him. Of course you would never do that. Or would you?" They looked at each other and burst into laughing. I shook my head, mystified.

"What is this? An inside joke?" but I don't think they heard me.

"Did you hear what Morpheus did?" Rhea asked. "He was the guying yelling on the phone." Thalia shook her head. " 'What mumbo jumbo is this Kronos? We have a war going on!' Then Kronos blasts him out and by accident breaks a statue of Gaia and Gaia starts cursing him out." Thalia giggled. "Then she starts to chase him and Kronos has to take me off the phone then Atlas comes in hearing range and I hang up cause he's my least favorite titan. And we have the rivarly going on. Remember me to punch him." Thalia started to laugh then started to crank up Green Day. Rhea glared. She switched it to Paramore.

"Yo!" Thalia yelled. "Green Day rules!"

Rhea shook her head. "Nooo. Haven't you heard of Paramore?" Thalia hissed.

"Shut up weakling" Rhea whispered. Thalia's nostrils flared.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME, HOURGLASS BRAIN?" The car screeched to a stop.

"WEAKLING! WEAKLING TORNADO BRAIN!"

Thalia shrieked. "You just did not do that!" I quietly got out of the car, fearing for my life.

Rhea's power seemed to grow, cause I couldn't move, time seemed to barely pass. Bad sign. Rhea took out her sword.

"Dare come closer, Tornado Brain." Thalia took out her spear.

"I think I will, Hourglass Brain." She got out of the car. Rhea did the same. They ran toward each other, the air becoming colder with each step.

When their weapons collided, a huge cloud of blackness exploded. Luckily, no one was watching. Thalia had her shield, Aegius out. But she was no match for Rhea's scythe, which seemed to make time bend. Rhea could have all the energy in the world there.

"Fight me and you will die. We have an alliance." they did? "We will either collabrate or become enemies, choose."

Thalia brought her spear down. "Allies. Now, shall we tell Percy the plan?"


	8. Chapter 8

**do not owe anything. oh! and thanks to a viewer that noticed i made a mistake. Rhea's _mother_ is a daughter of Hades.**

"No. Percy, get into the car!"

"Wait? What?! No!" I glared at her. "Tell me what this is all about." Rhea and Thalia stood rigid. "What?" I asked. Rhea flinched.

"You should _really_ get into the car" I just stood there. Rhea jumped in front of me. I look around and I see a flicker of light. It was a monster. Thalia brought out her bow. "No!" shrieked Rhea. She went to the monster, taking slow steps.

"What are you doing?" I yelled. I ran up to her, dragging her back. She writhed in my grip.

"What does Kronos have for me?" she yelled at it. The monster brought out a package. It threw toward the sound of her voice. She caught it. "Tell him I am no traitor, and will never be." The monster ran as soon as she finished. I gaped at her.

"How did you do that? I mean not get eaten?"

"Oh god I am really tired. Can you drive? Thanks." A topic she did not want to discuss. She went to the back of the car with the package. As I looked back, I saw a tear rolling down her cheek. I couldn't help it, I felt bad for her. She knew what would happen. I started the engine and started to drive.

"Where to?" I asked.

"D.C." I had bad experiences there, but whatever. It was so quiet, no music nothing except the package being open. Thalia looked back. It was a postcard from her dad. I knew Thalia was really jealous never getting a card from her dad. It was one of those cheesy cards, saying _Wish you were here!_ Plus a note, which she wouldn't let us see. But that blew Rhea.

"I hate you, Percy!" she screamed. She almost punched me, thankfully she didn't. "She was right! I shouldn't have spared you!" Who was she.

"Calm down." said Thalia. Rhea actually punched her.

"I will not calm down. The Fates! Stupid prophecy! How would it feel that your nephew is gonna kill your dad? He's your grandfather Percy! Think of it like that. Do you really want to send your grandfather to Tartarus, do you?"

"I actually do." I muttered. And, Rhea punched me. I blacked out.


	9. Chapter 9

T**HANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS! Sorry, sugar rush. does not owe anything**

Death felt good, like bells. Till I heard some voices.

"You will die" cried Rhea. I shot up.

"What? Who's- Oh." Rhea was at the steering wheel and outside the car, were Rachel, Grover, and Nico. Rhea was crying.

"You will die! Die I tell you! Except for Rachel, you will die! Please no! Nico..." He shook his head.

"I have to." Did she actually care for him? "Typhon is out. You can control him. Come on." Rhea's eyes widened.

"Typhon? Out?" Nico nodded.

"Yup, creating havoc it seems."

"Gaia! Gaia!" She grabbed her cell. She dialed a number. Pause. "YOU RELEASED TYPHON!" she shrieked into the phone. "I DON'T BELIEVE YOU! Great, more work for me. It's not my fault monsters like me. Sure. And where is he now? D.C.? Bye!" She glared at Nico.

"Get in. Now" Somehow, she crammed all these people into the car. Rhea threw her cell at me. "Catch dork." I caught it. And off we went.

I looked at her caller id's; Kronos, Gaia, Rhea, Morpheus, Thalia, Luke. Technically, the entire Titan Army was on there. But what did Gaia have to do with this? Wasn't she like an Olympian? I wonder...

Rhea honked to the car in front. "Jerk! Who knows what Typhon is going to do? Well, that part's over" she started talking to herself.

The lady in the next car turned back. She looked horribly familiar. Rhea paled.

"No..."

"Yes" the women hissed.

"Did Zeus send you?" The lady nodded, clearly excited.

Rhea got off the highway quickly. "I am not going to be breakfast for Zeus." Thalia rolled her eyes. Nico laughed.

"So what's the plan?" I asked.

"Go to D.C. to try to tame Typhon." muttered Thalia. No way.

"But, aren't we going to... you know. Die?"

Nico laughed. "If we were to, we would have caught a ride with someone else. We... might not die." Rachel threw a bottle at me. Then to Nico and everyone else except for G-Man, who was snoring.

Rhea smiled.

"To Gaia." And everyone drank, except for me.

Thalia smiled. "No suprise, you don't know who Gaia is!"

"And thank titans he doesn't" Rhea muttered. She honked at the person to her side of the car. "Yo! Where's D.C.?" The girl pointed at the edge of the highway. "Thanks." She got off the highway and drove straight toward the Natural History Museum. I got out of my seat. "Sit down, Percy" Rhea said.

"No! We're aren't going there!"

"Yes we are!" Rachel grinned at Rhea, and they burst into laughing.

"We're else do you think Typhon would be?"

"Oh." I was a Seaweed Brain. Rhea parked the car and honked. A bunch of guards saw her nodded.

Rhea sighed. "I love weak mortals." I could totally see the resemblence. An army of people came forward. They greeted her. "Tell my father we have come for Typhon. And we have him. Tell him please no torture, I will deal with him personally. Welcome the other guests as friends. Send Thalia to Kronos immidiately. Tell Gaia Nico and Rachel want to see her. I will see her soon. After... I make sure things are about." The guards nodded. They smiled looking at me. They grabbed me and dragged me into the museum.

"Traitor!" I yelled. Rhea shrugged.

"I am no traitor."

"Percy!" bleated Grover. The other guards led my friends toward the museum. I was so dead.

We were in a dark room. There were picture of Kronos, scythes and a bunch if other stuff. Along the walls were torches. The guards dropped me and bowed toward the throne. Sitting on it, was Kronos. Somehow, Rhea was definatly related to him. The secrets, the debt, the anger, the loyalty. He laughed. His razor sharp, ancient, evil, not so innocent, crooked, laugh. Yeah, that one.

"Tell my daughter I thank her, and will see to her priority."

"My lord, she told us to tell you, she wants to deal with him personally." Kronos nostrils flared.

"What?"

"She has a plan. She wants info, and has a way." I guess Kronos read his mind. Kronos nodded.

"Where is she now?"

"With Typhon." Kronos rolled his eyes.

"Mother's idea?" The guards nodded. Kronos sighed. "I am proud of her. Let her be. Take him to her!" he spat at me, then grinned. "Die little hero."


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks for the reviews. Hehe, your right Hula! I use my brain too much. do not owe anything**

I grumbled traitor, which, was true. They threw me into the room with Rhea and the lady.

"Ew. Fish." said the lady. I got up and dusted myself. Then I looked at Rhea.

"Traitor!" She shook her head.

"No, we aren't. May I?" she turned toward the lady. The lady nodded. "Typhon!" Rhea cried. Oh gods. He came in! The monster was 15 feet tall just so he couldn't kill us and had storms erupting from him. It, was a living nightmare.

"Typhon, take Percy away from here. Take him far away, away from Kronos. Take him to Westport. Please." Typhon nodded. Rhea turned toward me. "Please, trust me. Go to this address, maybe you'll learn a bit about your susposed enemy." A flicker of smile came. She took out the paper and gave it to me.

"So, this was just a plan, to foil Kronos. You want Olympus to win?" Rhea shook her head.

"I-I think it''s time you know the truth, Percy." The truth? "I don't work for Kronos, or Olympus. I work for Gaia, here" she pointed to the lady. "We work to unite both causes, to have the Kronians rise."

"What?"

"We want both sides to unite and become one, Kronians. It's Olympian/Kronos since titan didn't really work. Annabeth and I talked about the architecture. And Nico and Thalia agree with me, this has got to stop. Please, consider this option. Imagine killing your grandfather, grandmother and everyone out there. Even I would be killed, you know that. Please."

And with that, Typhon scooped me up and put me on his back. And we started the journey to Westport.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I looked at the address Rhea had given me.  
_736 Main Street  
Apt. 8D_

This was Luke's address. Rhea wanted me to suceed. She actually did. But as soon as I read it, I fell asleep.  
_"Where's Percy, Rhea?" asked Thalia and Grover.  
"Far away. We have to follow him to Westport."  
"Oh no. You betrayed-?" Rhea punched Thalia.  
"No dork!"  
Rachel gasped."Watch out, Rhea!" Rhea turned around and... screamed.  
It was Enchinda. She grinned, knowing her meal was in front of her. She lunged. Rhea brought out her hands and a blast of white light tied up Enchinda. Enchinda roared.  
"Daughter of my brother, die! Zeus honors beyond words! He commands me to kill you! As I will do!" she struggled against the light. Rhea brought out her scythe, Demititan. I noticed a flash. It was celestial and steel, just like Kronos'.  
"Your mate is back. I freed him. The god you honor imprisoned him. Is that your way of respect?" Enchinda broke the chains. She went for Rhea. Nico jumped in front of Rhea.  
"Pick your own fight child of Hades! Luckily Zeus does not want you dead!" shouted Enchinda.  
"No!" roared Nico and clapped his hands. A swirl of rock erupted and missed Enchinda. She laughed.  
"Missed!" __A flame started to consume Nico. He screamed. I tried to help him. But it was a dream. I watched in horror.  
"Nico!" cried Rhea. __Rhea held out her hands and a force field came out of nowhere. It seemed like it was coming from Rhea. She struggled to protect Nico. But Enchinda saw the weakness and threw a flame at her. She dodged it. And brought Demititan down onto Enchinda who sae her tail cut in half. The force field flickered weakly. Enchinda threw a flame at flame started to consume Rhea, but froze. Rhea hissed and lunged at Enchinda. Rhea collapsed. Enchinda lunged for her heart. But missed and got the arm instead. Rhea started to bleed heavily.  
Thalia was meanwhile shooting arrows, which Enchinda's skin deflected. She brought our her celestial broze knives and ran toward Enchinda and stabbed her. Enchinda laughed.  
"Too late, she is nearly dead. No one can save her." But Enchinda exploded into dust. Thalia ran to Rhea, who was bleeding on both of her arms and chest. Thalia started to clean it up. While Rachel and Grover attended to Nico, who was nearly dead. Grover tried to play a song, didn't work.  
Thalia brough out nectar and poured some into Rhea mouth.  
"We can't pray to the gods or do anything else. Just wait." said Thalia. It was true, the gods wouldn't help at all._


	11. Chapter 11

**Do you really think I'm rick riordan? exactly! please, if u reead my story review because evryone has been putting my story as their favorites yet they wont review!!!!!!!**

Oh my gods. My friends were... dying! But when I woke up, we were there. "Uh.... thanks?" I told Typhon. "Do me favor and go check on Rhea and Nico." I don't think he listened to me. I looked at the slip of paper Rhea Cooper had given to me. Main Street. I looked up. This was too easy. I was on Main Street!  
Now, 736 I looked around until I noticed a big fancy condo. _736_ was printed on fancy letters on it. I ran to it, to be stopped by a doorman.  
"And where do you think you are going, young man?" I hadn't thought of plan. What would Annabeth would say?  
"I have to see , sir." I gulped. The man laughed.  
"Her? What do you have to do with her?"  
"Just tell her I need to tell her something about Luke!" I blurted out. The guy shrugged and called her on the lobby phone.  
"? A boy here has info about some 'Luke' " he paused. "Okay." He smiled. I thought at first his eyes had fire sockets, but it returned to brown.  
"Got lucky, punk." and I was let free.

Luke's mom was well... famous. A big traveler and business person and bla bla bla. But she was exactly like Luke. It was scary.  
She had his blonde hair, emo look, all the bad stuff about him were from her. She made me sit down in a fluffy white couch. There was also a desk with pictures of her trips to places everywhere.  
"Do you know what happened to Luke? I nearly called the police but I remembered his father. Stupid Hermes." If you listened to this for years, you would turn out like Luke, defeniatly. I nodded.  
"He's well... dead."  
"_WHAT?_" Her nostrils flared. "I tried to hide him from death at young age. And he died? I will find the Fates I swear! How long ago?"  
"A year. But he didn't really die. He gave himself up for Kronos. So technically, there is this crazy titan in Luke's body. And Luke isn't in control." nearly fainted. She sat down on her couch.  
"Oh my gods! I forgot to ask, do you want anything to eat? Drink?" I shook my head, fearing she only ate poison. "Luke. Luke!" she murmured. She was crying. With trembling hands she took a photo from her pocket. A picture of her, Luke and Hermes. Luke was about twelve.  
"Um... Yeah. I might be coming back I have to meet some friends. Maybe they'll come over... Yeah." She didn't notice me leaving, she was crying too hard.

I Irised messaged Thalia.  
"Hey" I said weakly. "Are Nico and Rhea okay?" Thalia shook her head.  
"They didn't have much of a chance. We had no choice. We're sorry Percy. We had to go to Kronos for help."


	12. Chapter 12

**Do you really think I'm rick riordan? exactly! please, if u read my story review because everyone has been putting my story as their favorites yet they wont review!!!!!!!**

"_What?_" Thalia shrugged.  
"We need them alive." I sighed.  
"True, so did it go well?" Thalia shrugged.  
"They're fine, they just need a few more of hours and they'll be fine. But I feel that the check is coming soon." I nodded.  
"You owe Kronos one, be careful what he asks for." Moment of pause.  
"Thalia? Do you really want to defeat Kronos?" Thalia shrugged.  
"Rhea had a point. I really can't say I want to. I'm tired of war. I want peace." I sighed.  
"But Kronos-"  
"This isn't my choice, Percy. It's yours. I didn't want the prophecy for a reason. Unless you stop aging, your the prophecy kid."  
"Nice" I muttered.  
"Choose wisely. Who knows what would happen if you didn't." I cringed.  
"Problem, there is no correct answer." Thalia rolled her eyes.  
"There is. You just didn't find it. Pa- Got to go."  
"What?"  
"I have to go!" and she slashed the connections.  
I was all alone in a city I didn't know. With a choice to be made in four more days. Yes, three days had passed. I sat at a corner of an alley.  
_Yo._ a voice said inside my head.  
_Grover?_  
_Rhea.  
Oh.  
Listen you have to run.  
Why?  
Because Kronos is sending monsters to distract you.  
Which?  
Minotaur, Neamen Lion, hellhounds and more.  
So? Why do you want me to succeed?  
BECAUSE THEY'RE COMING TO KILL YOU YOU JERK!_ she screamed inside my head. Sheesh._ I heard that dork_ she muttered. _Don't distract me._ Silence. _The body is almost done? Oh. _I could hear what she was saying too! _No. JERK! Ooops. Sorry. I am not royal you dork! Call me princess and I'll bust your brains open! Tell Rhea good for her. Boring. You know what Hecate? LEAVE! Sorry! It's stupid wounds. Bye bye witch! Back!_ she said to me.  
_Great.  
Run. Look, I'll be there as soon as I can but for now I have to-forget it.  
Rhea?  
Yes?  
Rhea what happened?  
N-nothing.  
Tell me what happened!  
Nico had to go back to camp-  
What?  
It's not all. Annabeth sort hooked up with Nico. _pause.  
_What did you just say?!  
Knew I shouldn't have mentioned that part. It's true.  
Oh boy guess who's going to kill Nico.  
It's called "crush" you know.  
What does she see in him?  
I find him very charming, then again, I'm also a loner, sulker, goth, etc.  
Exactly. Well there's still Rachel.  
Yeah, she's really sick. Percy do me a favor?  
Yeah?  
Don't defeat Kronos. Do you know how much Chaos there would be if he went down?  
Um... no?  
Time would st_op. _Gods thrown in Tartarus. Demigods suffering. A burning camp._  
_What do I do then?  
Defeat Olympus-  
WHAT? NO!  
by combining Olympians with Titans. Make titans rise-  
No.  
by joining them withe Olympians. You will have to choose Percy. I'm pretty sure it is you.  
Second person.  
Now go to sleep. Seaweed Brain._


	13. Chapter 13

**Again, can you guys please review? thanks! do not owe anything.  
**

I fell asleep, and woke to a dream. Kronos' voice.  
"So she let you out. Kind act. Of course you realize it was planned? And now Luke may come back for my original body is back." Evil laughter. What? "Confused? Of course you are. So close to your death. As you know, I pay my debt. A look at your camp.''  
_"Run! Border patrollers are dead! Nico!" Annabeth screamed. She grabbed him and her bag and ran out to the forest.  
"Attack!" yelled Chiron. But it was over, Kronos was winning. I saw an Apollo go down. Then Travis. Everyone was going down._  
"Now Olympus." Kronos said, chuckling.

_"Where is Percy? She promised!" cried Poseidon. Zeus shook his head.  
"He's probably a prisoner. I say we kill the girl! I had my chance but she is exactly like her father. It's scary."  
Hades growled. "Leave the girl alone. She'll come out perfectly fine. I'm just worried about the scythe of hers." The other gods nodded.  
"She's intelligent. I see she has a soft spot for Percy." Hestia added.  
"Thank Gods or he would be dead." Poseidon muttered. "And personally, I couldn't deal with Nico being the prophecy kid. Nonono."  
Hades glared. "What did you say about my son?!"  
"Sheesh." Zeus concluded.  
"Why don't we just kill Percy?" asked Athena. Bored since everything was becoming wrong.  
"What about that girl? She's driving me nuts." growled Dioyonus. "I wish I could throw a bottle of Merlot at her."  
"Like Dad would let you do that" muttered Demeter. "And anyway, she has a forcefield. That is very effective during battle."  
"I personally enjoy the girl. She is very wise and intelligent" inquired Athena. "Sometimes I wondered what part of Kronos we missed. She defenitaly has an idea on this conflict. I say we keep her. And you heard her. She only works for herself. But she'll help both sides once in a while." The gods looked at her as if she was crazy. "You should really listen to me, you know. Percy should have been killed, perhaps we could've delayed the Titan's return if he was dead. But now we need him. And I have this feeling the girl will influence a lot. A lot of good. I also heard Annabeth muttering in her dreams about the new architecture the girl designed. Astounding. I think she's a bit of all of us. I defenitaly see the Athena and Hades. Zeus too. She's very unique." _

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Wow. I never realized she had a spot soft for me. I felt so proud. But then again. I had a soft spot for her. And her scythe, it was exactly like Kronos', a gift she called it. I could imagine her at battle, amazing, better than Luke or Thalia. But why did she let Enchinda nearly kill her? She could have done it. Unless, she was sudicial. No. That wasn't Rhea. Nono. It was because of Nico. She would have to kill him if she were to defeat him. Of course!  
I looked up at the shining sun. There it was. The monsters getting ready to attack. One hissed. I got out Riptide. The Minotaur lunged but I stabbed him. Easy. One down, about five gazillion more to go. Now there was Neamen, Hydra, hellhounds. They lunged at the same time. I was so dead. I needed water. I felt the tug and water roared dazing the monsters for like two seconds. I started to fight with hellhounds, stabbing, twisting. The Neamen Lion lunged at me. I was dead.  
"No!" cried a voice way too recognizable.  
"Rachel!" I yelled. There was a blue light, the blue hairbrush hit a hellhound in the head. Rhea distracted the Neamen Lion, circling around it. Her scythe ready in her hands, it was two colors, silver and gold. Exactly like Kronos except not as big. The Neamen Lion lunged. Rhea was amazing couterattacking with the same laughed as she twisted her body away from the jaws. She shoved her scythe into the jaws(somehow) and pulled out. The Neamen Lion had a broken paw and a broken tail. He hissed feebly. She brought down her scythe on the neck. But it didn't work. The Neamen Lion roared. Rhea shoved the scythe down his throat, and pulled it out. The Neamen Lion collapsed, dead.  
Hellhounds lunged toward both of us.  
We were sooo dead. Then Rhea did something suprising.  
"Stop!" cried Rhea. "I, daughter of Kronos and mother who is daughter of the Underworld, command you to go back to Hades!" The hellhounds turned toward her. She was crazy.  
They simply bowed and disappeared.  
Rhea hissed. She turned toward me. "There. Believe me? You should listen. If you had died your dad would have liked killed me!"  
"Wait. What about my dad?" I asked.  
"Well he needs an Annabeth to protect you so he asked me and I said yes. I swore. I WOULD HAVE LIKE ENDED UP IN TARTARUS IF YOU HAD DIED!" She gripped her scythe. "Luckily no one cut your string. Now, how was ?"  
"Great. I didn't know she was rich. She's creepy."  
Thalia nodded. "She was an overprotective mother."  
Rhea laughed. "I wish..." she stopped in midair. There was a breeze and a hiss. "Did anyone hear that?" Pause. Rhea started walking in circles. "Hm... I swear I heard a noise. Did anyone?" everyone shook their heads. "Hm...- OH MY GODS!" She spat. She clutched her scythe, her olive skin turning white against the scythe. "_Leave _you impossible animal before _I_ kill you!" there was a moo. Bessie. "That's it you stupid, crazy, jerk, worthless, power hungry, innocent animal! I told you get out of here!" Rhea marched up to it. "HE'S GOING TO KILL YOU!" She roared at it. Bessie moved back. "No he's not your protector! Protectors don't kill what they are supposed to protect!" Pause. "I won't let him kill you." she whispered. "Now _leave_."  
Then, I had a certain urge, to kill it. I wanted the power, I rose Riptide, ready to strike, end this all.  
"Percy no!" cried Rhea. She grabbed her scythe. I didn't stop.  
"Well then, I guess it's a fight." A fight for power. I was ready, for the power that lay ahead for me. Everyone would die! I would rule the world. I would start a new world. I hissed. Rhea lunged, I counterattacked. Rhea spat on my face. I twisted her blade but she held on. "That is why I prefer scythes." She stabbed my arm, a spurt of blood gushed out. She nearly dodged my attack. She swung the scythe and injured my left leg badly.  
"You are going to a lose if you don't stop!" screamed Thalia. That took me out. I stood frozen.  
"Percy?" whispered Rachel. "Your so pale." And I fainted.

**Aw thanks Athena! hehe.**


	14. Chapter 14

T**HANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS! Sorry, sugar rush. does not owe anything**

"Gods he better not be dead." I opened my eyes, groaning. Thalia was wiping a wet cloth on my forehead. Rhea was in the  
shade swinging her scythe back and forth. "Oh you're awake!" she said. She was with black long hair and a pink highlight. Of course, all black.  
"Yeah" I grumbled.  
Thalia looked worried. "I think you were posessed, Percy." Rhea nodded.  
"Not Kronos though" she added. She was grinning when she said 'Kronos'.  
I frowned. "Rhea what happened with Kronos?"  
"Nothing" she said smiling even wider.  
"Okay, what's up with Kronos? Your smiling!" I shouted. Rhea blushed.  
"Kronos got his true body back! Isn't that awesome? And Luke's back!" I tried to smile except... I couldn't.  
"Yeah that's... great." I managed weakly. Great. More work. "So, how long have I been out?"  
"Two days" said Rachel. Two days until my birthday. Rhea flinched. She made a face.  
"What?" I asked her.  
"Nothing" she started twirling her scythe. I sighed.  
"Rhea what's wrong?"  
"Nothing!" she hissed twirling her scythe even faster.  
"RHEA YOU ALWAYS TWIRL YOUR SCYTHE WHEN SOMETHING IS WRONG! WHAT'S WRONG?"  
"Something is wrong. Horribly wrong. Very wrong!" she stopped, froze and moved her head toward an alley. "I just have the gut feeling." and dashed around the corner.  
"Wait!" I yelled after her. I tried to stand up but crashed down on the floor. I tried again. I managed to take a few steps. Then I started to walk slowly after her.  
She was a fast runner, she ran alley after alley till she stopped at the corner. She gasped in horror.  
"No! No!" I looked over her shoulder there was someone way too recognizable.  
On the floor, nearly dead was Nico di Angelo. And right next to him was Luke and Annabeth. And they were kissing.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I nearly vomited. Close to puking. Dying. Die.  
"Luke" I whispered. I uncapped Riptide.  
"No!" cried Rhea. "Please! Don't hurt him! Or I will have to hurt you." she added quietly.  
"What type of crowd is this, Rhea?" Luke inquired. She stared down at the floor, her head down with shame. "What would Kronos say? Would he disown you?"  
"You know what is going on Luke. We spoke, the empathy link. Please, trust me." Luke sighed.  
"I do trust you, except that you befriended Percy Jackson."  
"I didn't I-I just promised Poseidon but I can end that i-if you want." Luke nodded.  
"Do then." Rhea turned toward Thalia, Rachel and I.  
"The quest is over, we have suceeded. Thank you." she looked at the sky. "Poseidon, the deal is off! The quest is over! I give him back too." Her lips curled up to a smile. "We are here Percy. I ask you, come to the right side. Come to _my _side." I looked at Thalia, who went over to Rhea's side.  
"I'm sorry Percy" she whispered. She was for Kronos? No. She was for Gaia. I looked at Rachel, tending to Nico. Rhea bowed her head.  
_Percy.  
Yeah?  
Please!  
No! I'm never going to go to Kronos.  
Not Kronos you jerk! Gaia! Remember, the plan I asked you to consider.  
Oh. Well... Kronos-  
Just please, trust me. You owe me one.  
But this is the fate of the world!  
Please.  
I-I'll think about it.  
Thank you. _Rhea rose. She swung her scythe and it smacked Riptide. _  
Play time! Act fake!_ I rose to my defense. Rhea hissed.  
"Die hero!" she was a really good actress. "Remember I overpowered you long ago. If only that was now." she snarled as I missed her arm by an inch. She stabbed the butt of her scythe down on the floor. A ripple affect went through the ground. I slipped. Riptide slid from me, Luke picked it up. She laughed and brought her scythe up for a kill. "Die hero. Perhaps a few last words? Besides 'I hate you'"  
"I hate you! Kill me and you will suffer."  
"I already suffered" she snarled and brought down the scythe.


	15. Chapter 15

T**HANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS! does not own anything. please r&r  
**

She was a genius. _Don't breathe!_ she said through the link. I held my breath as she slid the scythe "through" my neck. Sure it  
was bleeding, but it barely hurt. I acted limp.  
"Dead" Rhea proclaimed. "Now Luke, is this are newest recruit?"  
"Sort of." Rhea ignored that.  
"Good to join the right side!"  
"Um... yeah" Annabeth said uncomfatably. "Is Percy okay?" she blurted out.  
"Dead."  
"Percy? DEAD?" she groaned.  
"That's what you get for joining the wrong side." Rhea whistled. Two wolves came from thin air. They started licking Rhea.  
"I missed you too" she said in a kissy voice.  
"Aristole and Saturn take these two back to the headquarters, they will be needed there. I will clean up the mess, so the gods do not think there is any suspicious activity" I was losing my breath, _fast_.  
"Thanks Rhea!" I'll remind Kronos-" Luke, Annabeth and Thalia jumped onto the two wolves.  
"No need. Wolves, to D.C." The wolves ran, and they were gone. I sat up, gasping for air.  
"What was that?" Rhea looked at me with sad eyes.  
"I don't know why I do this. Since I know I won't get anything back for it." She turned to Rachel, who was trickling nectar down Nico's mouth. "I have to go, you are on your own. I am not going to save you again. Good bye." She slashed the air with her scythe and disappeared.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Rhea's P.O.V.**

I appeared in front of the throne room. I was a mess, but whatever. I walked in with my don't-disturb-me look. I marched up to  
the council meeting and sat behind Kronos.  
"Hey!" Gaia said, clearly not seeing my look. Kronos sat at the front. He looked awesome, muscular body, 5 ft. 11", my dark brown hair and wearing a tunic.  
"Clearly he is immortal. Percy Jackson is still alive." Kronos concluded. I jumped up.  
"_What?_" I gripped my weapon. "Luke and Annabeth saw! I killed him!" Luke nodded. Panic arose.  
"Calm down daughter, it was his father that kept him alive, bringing an imposter about" Kronos stated. I hissed.  
"Poseidon will pay I tell you!" And the meeting went on with prepertions for attacks. Spies there and bla bla bla.  
I was twirling my scythe when I felt, that something was very wrong. You know, the gut feeling. And my gut is usually right. I looked around, no one looked disturbed. Then, I felt the floor jerk a tiny bit. There was something really wrong.  
_Rhea! Camp Half Blood is attacking!_ Percy cried in my head. Oh no. My scythe skittered across the table.  
"Rhea?" asked Kronos, his eyebrows raised. Everyone turned toward me.  
"They're coming! They're coming! Camp Half Blood is attacking!" I jumped. Everyone rose. I ran and grabbed my scythe.  
"Army!" roared Kronos.  
_Thanks Percy!  
No problem. Except everyone will murder me!!!!!!!!  
I'll get you out of this._ After all, I always did. I ran out the door with everyone at my heels. I opened the door, coming face to face with Clarisse.  
We froze. "Charge!" I screamed and drove the butt of my scythe through her armor, pushing her out of the way. She screamed clutching her stomach. I started bringing down demigods. Slash, punch, kill, stab. I laughed hearing the screams. "Die! Die!" I screamed at demigods fighting. I was seriously going insane.  
"Rhea!" cried a voice. I ran toward it. "Hey" Percy said.  
"Thanks for the warning."  
"Don't tell anyone but I owed you a lot."  
"Guess you did. Now, shall we kill?"  
Percy grinned. "Demigods or monsters?"  
"I'll do the demigods you can take on the monsters." I turned toward the nearest demigods and stabbed him in the chest, piercing his armor, and instantly killing him. I started to expand my force field, protecting the entire Titan Army and Percy. The demigods tried to kill but only sent sharp bursts up my hands, the shield was working. The Titans advanced knowing the flicker of white was me. We were unbeatable. This is the Titan Army! I gasped in exhaustion and let go. Everyone was fighting. Demigods, monsters, the world in chaos.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It was finally over, everyone gone. We had won. Thanks to Percy. After, I went into the bathroom and vomited. I can't stand  
blood, weird huh?  
The next day, I found Kronos in the strategy room. He looked over me.  
"You have a very good friend there. He saved us." I frowned. "I saw you talking with Percy, you spared his life so he may spy for you. Intelligent. You did not need to lie." I smiled.  
"I thought you would kill me" Kronos laughed.  
"I had my suscipions at first..." he hissed. "I noticed you had an empathy link with him, yes?" I blushed. "Thought so. And that is how you got the info, correct?" I nodded. "You defenitely have brains. You should do well in the world." I twirled my scythe, exactly except smaller than his. "How tall are you?" he asked suddenly.  
"Five foot ten inches." he nodded.  
"Hmm.... I wonder. Do you need a new scythe?" I shook my head. My scythe was five foot eleven inches. I was fine with it. "No shield?" I shook my head in disgust. I can't stand shields. "Sword?" I made a face.  
"How about a place in the army? Like C.I.A.? Or a spy? Something daredevil." I asked.  
"I'm not risking you. After your attempt to save Nico from Enchinda. No no no!"  
"I'll use my forefield! Please!"  
"Well..." Hyprion entered the room.  
"Strange activity in Olympus."  
I squealed. "Can I steal the cow? Come on! It would be soooo much fun to watch the gods panic. Come on? Please!" Kronos shrugged.  
"Go ahead, that's safer." I laughed and ran out of the room bumping into Luke.  
"Woah. Where are you going?"  
"To steal the cow! Fun!" I smiled. "Gotta go!" I ran toward the exit. When I got out, I slashed my scythe and disappeared.

**STEAL COW=FUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Do you really think I'm rick riordan? exactly! please, if u read my story review because everyone has been putting my story as their favorites yet they wont review!!!!!!!**

Percy's P.O.V.

Did I do something right? Was it right? But I owed her my life. I had to. I _owed_ her. I would be in Hades if it weren't for her.  
An explosion, I turned around.  
"We're going to die!" it was Beckendorf. I frowned.  
"What?"  
"Guess what was stolen?" I rose my eyebrows in reply. "The cow. The girl, Rhea. She stole it right our noses! We are sooooooooo dead." I jumped up.  
"No way!"  
"You are not going there!" I looked at my feet.  
"I have to."

Rhea's P.O.V.

The cow, was ours. I laughed as Percy came from the water, dry as ever. I stood in the sand.  
"You won't find it here. Did you see Poseidon's panic? Or Zeus'?" Percy glared at me.  
"Give it to me!" I shook my head.  
"Please Percy. Believe me. Kronos isn't evil. You know that as well!" Percy still glared at me. I shrugged. "Go ahead and look. I won't save you anymore. Take it. Sacrifice it to Olympus. But I will haunt you for the rest of your life. I could even make you immortal then watch you suffer. Go ahead." Percy paused then ran ahead toward the headquarters. I took out my cell and dialed Kronos' number. "He's coming toward you. Back up will be coming up, protect the cow." I then dialed Gaia's number. "Assemble back up for Kronos!" And I got up and slashed my scythe in the air.  
I appeared next to Kronos.  
"Wait" he commanded to me. I froze. Someone crept across the hall, thinking they were going unoticed. They opened the door.  
"Hello Percy, I see you do not trust my daughter." I stared at him.  
_Rhea?  
I'm sorry. You would do the same, I know you would.  
I'll owe you so much.  
No.  
Please.  
No.  
Please!  
_I looked into his eyes. Panic, fear, worry. _  
You'll owe me soooo much_. I started expanding the invisble force field toward him._  
"_Guards!" roared Kronos. Monster guards came in. "Take him in for interrogation." I knew I would have to let go of the shield.  
_Don't!_ 1, 2, 3! I gave a cry of pain as the force field snapped back into my body. Just like an elastic band. I gave a small scream, clutching my shoulders.  
_NEVER AGAIN! OUCH._ The guards grabbed Percy and took him out. When I looked back at Kronos he had one of those I-have-an-idea looks. Which were interesting...

I strapped the walkie talkie to my back pocket. It said _on_. I also grabbed a few packets of devil dogs. The entire command of the Titan Army was in the room. I smiled as I walked out of the room, my scythe in my hand.  
The jail room was truly disgusting I walked toward the end of aisle. I thought I saw someone with Percy, but when I looked again, nothing.

Percy's P.O.V.

I was laughing with Annabeth when she came. Annabeth was so relieved that I was actually alive. Annabeth brought her cap  
back on. Rhea rolled her eyes, which were dark nearly black with a tint of gold. Which had no eyeliner, suprising. She had bangs that covered some parts of her eyes and spiky ear legnth hair. Not a single highlight. Next to her were her two wolves.  
She opened the cage. Unfortunatly, I had been disarmed. Nothing to fight her with. Riptide was in some crazy case that was escape proof. She threw me some packets of devil dogs.  
"Help yourself. It's better than what they serve the others. Consider yourself lucky." I shrugged and helped myself to one.  
"I can survive."  
"Bad mood? Gosh, maybe you'll turn on Olympus tomorrow." I just stared at her. "Look, I'm sorry, but it's like you know family respect. And you were like way too far away."  
"When's your birthday?"  
She didn't answer. "In two days" she whispered.  
"Oh." She started twirling her scythe, which usually meant she was nervous. "What about your mom? Where is she? What happened?" She hissed.  
"Shut up." She sighed. "Look I'm sorry. Touchy subject." Same thing with Thalia. I looked at clock, 12:00 pm. I looked at Rhea.  
"She died when I was five" Rhea started. "When I was like attacked. Then I ran away. Kronos protected me for what he could. I tried camp, but I was deserted when the holographic scythe appeared. Chiron wasn't the director yet but he convinced everyone later it was just a little myth. So I grew up, alone. Then about five years ago. I met Luke. He told me all the really bad stuff and don't get me wrong, I'm already on most of the gods' bad sides. Except for Athena, Hades, Poseidon and Ares. And also Artemis and Apollo. She rescued me when some dude tried to kill me. Apollo is just pure awesomeness. Yeah. Then I trained. Got Demititan from Kronos. I was in control of spies, the C.I.A. I mastered the specialty of spying. Then Zeus had this random idea. Kill Rhea. So I'm on the most wanted half-blood list. Of course the only reason some of the gods respect me is the favors I've done. Except Artemis got very angry when I said I had to kidnap. She nearly killed me. But I got back suggesting her newest lintenent." she stopped. "What's up in camp? And _how_ did you find out about the camp raid?"  
"Oh well Blackjack, my pegauses came and brought Nico and me to camp. Then I found out about the raid. I ran to catch up and warned you. We don't know what to do. Chiron has some suggestions like 'hold off the war' until they have an idea." Rhea started to laugh.  
"Hold off the war? No way will Kronos do that. Gods the gods must be scared!" I grinned.  
"Another idea is trying to grab his scythe and then like he would totally be harmless. Too late for that one." Rhea nodded. "Chiron is also looking in books for ancient magic for children of Titans." Rhea froze. She turned toward me, her face scared.  
"What?" she said hoarsly.  
"A book just for magic for the powerful children of the Titans." Rhea's hand trembled so much she let go of her scythe. She grabbed it quickly. "Rhea, what's wrong?"  
"Nothing" she whispered."Go on." But she was getting paler.  
"I don't know what to do. You've spared me way too many times. You shouldn't have done that." I sighed.  
"Don't move." someone said. A knife appeared under Rhea's neck. Annabeth took off her cap and Clarisse and Connor appeared from behind bars. The wolves started growling, advancing toward their master. "Call them off" said Annabeth. The wolves stopped.  
Silence. I could imagine Rhea's wheels turning.  
"Annabeth, I knew I should have never trusted you." Rhea replied. She grabbed her scythe and before Annabeth could react shoved the butt through Annabeth's ribs. There was a shattering crack. Annabeth screamed and dropped. Rhea put the scythe right above Annabeth's neck. "Don't move, or the girl dies." Rhea was heartless. She did not care. Rhea only thought about herself. Rhea was heartless. Monsters barged into the room.  
"Attack! Attack!" screamed Hyprion from upstairs. Rhea smiled.  
"My rescue is here" she took out a walkie talkie from her back pocket. "Did you not hear me? I am in command of spies, of course I'm a spy. And thanks to our info, we are pretty sure we know what Chiron wants. Fortunatly, I hold the book in my room." She held her right hand out and the bench expolded. Time started to bend, I couldn't breathe or move. "Au Revoir! I'm sorry Athena! But I swear, she isn't dead, _yet_." and she slash her scythe and disappeared.


	17. Chapter 17

**Do you really think I'm rick riordan? exactly! please, if u read my story review because everyone has been putting my story as their favorites yet they wont review!!!!!!!**

Percy's P.O.V.

Did I do something right? Was it right? But I owed her my life. I had to. I _owed_ her. I would be in Hades if it weren't for her.  
An explosion, I turned around.  
"We're going to die!" it was Beckendorf. I frowned.  
"What?"  
"Guess what was stolen?" I rose my eyebrows in reply. "The cow. The girl, Rhea. She stole it right our noses! We are sooooooooo dead." I jumped up.  
"No way!"  
"You are not going there!" I looked at my feet.  
"I have to."

Rhea's P.O.V.

The cow, was ours. I laughed as Percy came from the water, dry as ever. I stood in the sand.  
"You won't find it here. Did you see Poseidon's panic? Or Zeus'?" Percy glared at me.  
"Give it to me!" I shook my head.  
"Please Percy. Believe me. Kronos isn't evil. You know that as well!" Percy still glared at me. I shrugged. "Go ahead and look. I won't save you anymore. Take it. Sacrifice it to Olympus. But I will haunt you for the rest of your life. I could even make you immortal then watch you suffer. Go ahead." Percy paused then ran ahead toward the headquarters. I took out my cell and dialed Kronos' number. "He's coming toward you. Back up will be coming up, protect the cow." I then dialed Gaia's number. "Assemble back up for Kronos!" And I got up and slashed my scythe in the air.  
I appeared next to Kronos.  
"Wait" he commanded to me. I froze. Someone crept across the hall, thinking they were going unoticed. They opened the door.  
"Hello Percy, I see you do not trust my daughter." I stared at him.  
_Rhea?  
I'm sorry. You would do the same, I know you would.  
I'll owe you so much.  
No.  
Please.  
No.  
Please!  
_I looked into his eyes. Panic, fear, worry. _  
You'll owe me soooo much_. I started expanding the invisble force field toward him._  
"_Guards!" roared Kronos. Monster guards came in. "Take him in for interrogation." I knew I would have to let go of the shield.  
_Don't!_ 1, 2, 3! I gave a cry of pain as the force field snapped back into my body. Just like an elastic band. I gave a small scream, clutching my shoulders.  
_NEVER AGAIN! OUCH._ The guards grabbed Percy and took him out. When I looked back at Kronos he had one of those I-have-an-idea looks. Which were interesting...

I strapped the walkie talkie to my back pocket. It said _on_. I also grabbed a few packets of devil dogs. The entire command of the Titan Army was in the room. I smiled as I walked out of the room, my scythe in my hand.  
The jail room was truly disgusting I walked toward the end of aisle. I thought I saw someone with Percy, but when I looked again, nothing.

Percy's P.O.V.

I was laughing with Annabeth when she came. Annabeth was so relieved that I was actually alive. Annabeth brought her cap  
back on. Rhea rolled her eyes, which were dark nearly black with a tint of gold. Which had no eyeliner, suprising. She had bangs that covered some parts of her eyes and spiky ear legnth hair. Not a single highlight. Next to her were her two wolves.  
She opened the cage. Unfortunatly, I had been disarmed. Nothing to fight her with. Riptide was in some crazy case that was escape proof. She threw me some packets of devil dogs.  
"Help yourself. It's better than what they serve the others. Consider yourself lucky." I shrugged and helped myself to one.  
"I can survive."  
"Bad mood? Gosh, maybe you'll turn on Olympus tomorrow." I just stared at her. "Look, I'm sorry, but it's like you know family respect. And you were like way too far away."  
"When's your birthday?"  
She didn't answer. "In two days" she whispered.  
"Oh." She started twirling her scythe, which usually meant she was nervous. "What about your mom? Where is she? What happened?" She hissed.  
"Shut up." She sighed. "Look I'm sorry. Touchy subject." Same thing with Thalia. I looked at clock, 12:00 pm. I looked at Rhea.  
"She died when I was five" Rhea started. "When I was like attacked. Then I ran away. Kronos protected me for what he could. I tried camp, but I was deserted when the holographic scythe appeared. Chiron wasn't the director yet but he convinced everyone later it was just a little myth. So I grew up, alone. Then about five years ago. I met Luke. He told me all the really bad stuff and don't get me wrong, I'm already on most of the gods' bad sides. Except for Athena, Hades, Poseidon and Ares. And also Artemis and Apollo. She rescued me when some dude tried to kill me. Apollo is just pure awesomeness. Yeah. Then I trained. Got Demititan from Kronos. I was in control of spies, the C.I.A. I mastered the specialty of spying. Then Zeus had this random idea. Kill Rhea. So I'm on the most wanted half-blood list. Of course the only reason some of the gods respect me is the favors I've done. Except Artemis got very angry when I said I had to kidnap. She nearly killed me. But I got back suggesting her newest lintenent." she stopped. "What's up in camp? And _how_ did you find out about the camp raid?"  
"Oh well Blackjack, my pegauses came and brought Nico and me to camp. Then I found out about the raid. I ran to catch up and warned you. We don't know what to do. Chiron has some suggestions like 'hold off the war' until they have an idea." Rhea started to laugh.  
"Hold off the war? No way will Kronos do that. Gods the gods must be scared!" I grinned.  
"Another idea is trying to grab his scythe and then like he would totally be harmless. Too late for that one." Rhea nodded. "Chiron is also looking in books for ancient magic for children of Titans." Rhea froze. She turned toward me, her face scared.  
"What?" she said hoarsly.  
"A book just for magic for the powerful children of the Titans." Rhea's hand trembled so much she let go of her scythe. She grabbed it quickly. "Rhea, what's wrong?"  
"Nothing" she whispered."Go on." But she was getting paler.  
"I don't know what to do. You've spared me way too many times. You shouldn't have done that." I sighed.  
"Don't move." someone said. A knife appeared under Rhea's neck. Annabeth took off her cap and Clarisse and Connor appeared from behind bars. The wolves started growling, advancing toward their master. "Call them off" said Annabeth. The wolves stopped.  
Silence. I could imagine Rhea's wheels turning.  
"Annabeth, I knew I should have never trusted you." Rhea replied. She grabbed her scythe and before Annabeth could react shoved the butt through Annabeth's ribs. There was a shattering crack. Annabeth screamed and dropped. Rhea put the scythe right above Annabeth's neck. "Don't move, or the girl dies." Rhea was heartless. She did not care. Rhea only thought about herself. Rhea was heartless. Monsters barged into the room.  
"Attack! Attack!" screamed Hyprion from upstairs. Rhea smiled.  
"My rescue is here" she took out a walkie talkie from her back pocket. "Did you not hear me? I am in command of spies, of course I'm a spy. And thanks to our info, we are pretty sure we know what Chiron wants. Fortunatly, I hold the book in my room." She held her right hand out and the bench expolded. Time started to bend, I couldn't breathe or move. "Au Revoir! I'm sorry Athena! But I swear, she isn't dead, _yet_." and she slash her scythe and disappeared.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I ran toward my room, the black, pink and gold outlining. I grabbed the book that lay in my desk. This was the key to success.  
Why did I not realize it before? _The Book of Demititans_. Kronos entered.  
"The book, keep it safe. I have a feeling time traveling-" he paused. "Have you been reading it?" he asked.  
"Yes." Kronos nodded.  
"Practice the magic. Perhaps you'll learn a bit more about yourself." and with that he strode out of the room.  
I opened to a random page. _Demititans were gifts from Titans to their lovers. They were born from the power of love. They were extremly powerful, no demigod could compare. Though they were extremly rare, they were still here. The most basic step is controlling their heritage magic. Atlas would be stregnth, Kronos time, Rhea flow, Earth and nature, Hyprion sun and weather, etc. Demititans were known to be neuteral to both sides of the family, unlike demigods. The most famous demititan was Galileo, son of Hyprion, who became friends with the gods themselves. Until he was killed by Zeus' son, the pope._  
I turned the page.  
_Mixed breeds. The titans enjoyed demigods and once a millenium, a demititan would be born from a demigod and titan. These were extremly powerful, close to beating a god, except they could die. Born the same way as a regualr demititan, they were 75% immortal and the rest mortal. Incoming god wars or titan wars always fought for the demititans help. They were loved by the titans, for who they were. The most famous one was Calyspo, daughter of Atlas and the mother, a child of Zeus. During the Titan War, Calyspo was not able to save the titans for she had been locked up. Though Calyspo was one, she was a weak version of one. The more poweful are from Kronos himself, who control time itself. The most powerful one yet is Chiron_._ He is the child of Kronos and a demigod, unknown. He helps heros at the horrible, gruesome, dirty Camp Half-Blood. Close by him, is Rhea Cooper, daughter of Kronos and her mother was a child of Hades, giving her enormous power.  
_I growled and slammed the book shut. They kept on saying how great it was, until it mentions, _oh by the way, Zeus will hate you forever_. Someone knocked.  
"Come in" I muttered. Thalia came in. "Hey." She was wearing all black again.  
"Your in a bad mood. Very bad mood." I glared at her. "I can tell. Now, what's wrong?" I threw the book at her face.  
"This is." I crossed my arms and turned away. Thunder boomed. Thalia dropped the book and looked up.  
"I have to go." she ran out of the room. Great, all alone. I grabbed my scythe and put the book on the table. I sighed and walked out of the room. I nodded curtly at Hecate, my nemsis and glared at Luke.  
"Kronos is looking for you. What's wrong?" he muttered.  
"WHAT'S WRONG? YOU ASK WHAT'S WRONG?" I screamed, my temper flaring. Sparks flew out of my scythe. "I WAS JUST NEARLY KILLED BY YOUR SUPPOSED NEW RECRUIT! THAT'S WHAT'S WRONG!" The floor around me turned into ice and the scythe was erupting energy. He should have known. Why was Luke like this? I clutched my scythe. "That's what's wrong" I muttered. Then I punched Luke.  
"Ouch!" clutching his nose. Then I ran toward the throne room. They were having another meeting, great.

I stood in the shadows, because I felt like it. In chains, were Percy, Clarisse and Conner. I glared at Percy, wishing I did have eyeliner on. Then, Luke came in clutching his nose, which was bleeding mad. I roared with laughter. Everyone looked at me.  
"See that?" I pointed to Luke's nose. "_I_ did that." Everyone started to laugh. Luke glared at me. "Peace out," and I went back into the shadows.  
_You?  
Proud to say so.  
Help!_ I looked up as Kronos started talking about ransom or very painful death.  
_One way ticket only.  
Okay! What is it?  
Both sides win.  
Um..._  
"Let us vote!" cried Kronos. "In favor in ransom?" Half the creatures raised their hands. "Painful death?" The rest including Kronos rose their hands. "Equal, someone didn't vote." Kronos paused, looking back through time. He growled. "Rhea!" I stepped out of the shadows.  
"Yes?"  
"Vote! Decide the fate."  
_Okay! I'll sacrifice it! Please! Don't let my friends die! I swear to the River Stynx!  
But death would be fun to watch!  
PLEASE! _I looked at them with pity.  
I laughed. "Too late" I told Percy. "Ransom" I told Kronos. "And I have one that'll help us."


	18. Chapter 18

**Do you really think I'm rick riordan? exactly! please, if u read my story review because everyone has been putting my story as their favorites yet they wont review!!!!!!! I heart Nico**

Percy P.O.V.

That backstabbing daughter of Kronos! Then again, it's the daughter of Kronos we're dealing with. Nearly killing Annabeth.  
Then threatning to kill my friends. I wondered how much she knew about me. Luckily she spared us, then she making me go for Gaia. Not my favorite plan.  
I was gagged, hands bound, feet bound. I looked at Connor hopefully, any tricks down his sleeves. But he shook his head. Of course! Luke found evry single one of them. Rhea marched in. Her scythe in her hand, as always and a spray bottle.  
"You owe me, Percy Jackson. Remember your promise." she smiled then sprayed mist. "O Iris accept my offering! Show my Chiron!" she threw in the gold coin. The mist shimmered and Chiron appeared.  
He looked around, to see his three best campers gagged and bound. He gasped in horror.  
"Let them go, Rhea!" To make matters worse, she took out a book, making Chiron shut his eyes, not believing what it was. "And I'm guessing your reading it." he said, eyes still closed.  
"Yup! Really useful stuff. Like how to beat a god without dying, titan weaknesses, god weaknesses, etc." Chiron shook his head in disbelief.  
"At least let them go!" pointing to Clarisse, Connor and me. Rhea laughed.  
"You should feel lucky. Kronos spared them. It was either this or very painful deaths. _Very_ painful. So, it comes to make my point. We would like 100 pounds of celestial bronze for these hereos. Take it or leave. And then of course, we will ask even more from the gods. Decide half brother, or watch these hereos die." Chiron started getting pale.  
"But we don't have-"  
"Every bit, we will have scales as well. We were kind. We could have made it the amount of the weights of these three. Instead it's only 25 each. Including Annabeth, since we assume the traitor will die." I choked in horror. "And of course, worst part. Percy Jackson owes me. You know the Titan Lord's way of debt. I have saved Percy multiple times. And now..." her eyes shined gold for a moment. Chiron saw that as well. He gasped.  
"No no no! That is more serious, he can be your slave but-"  
"Too late. He has sworn." But I had sworn to Gaia, not Kronos. But Rhea was creating tention, very good strategy. "Say bye bye to Olympus, Chiron."  
"Rhea? What has our father done to you?" he looked at her with sad eyes.  
"It wasn't him, but Zeus and the gods. Debating my death, shooting thunderbolts so I may die. Hurting me. The titans gave me a home, keeping me safe from the gods, as you have done to the gods children. You see? We are not that different. I expect random by sunset." Chiron sighed. Rhea cut the connection.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

When would this become clear? I wondered. It broke my heart to see both sides fighting. But what was I supposed to do? Side  
with one. But I couldn't. Both needed me. We had to put our fears aside and join. But no. Stubborn sides insist on fighting. We will all die in the end. Why? Why did no one see it? Did it have to come from me? Me, Rhea daughter of Kronos.  
The Fates like us to suffer. They watch us die, they make us die. They bring us about. They decide everything for us. Why? Why? Why don't they just let us live in peace? Why do we suffer and they don't? I wonder. They have no pity because it's not them! Suffer, they choose our names, everything! Where is the freedom we thought we had? The choices that we thought were our own? Where?

Rhea's P.O.V.

I took Percy to my room. He didn't touch anything.  
"Look, I'm pretending to be evil. Don't you see it? Annabeth did the same thing! Trust me!" I cried.  
"But Annabeth is dead!" Percy yelled. I shook my head.  
"She's fine, probably in her mother's arms by now." Percy sighed with relief.  
"Thank gods."  
"Hmph." I muttered. His nostrils flared.  
"Why do you do this? Why tention?" I rolled my eyes.  
"Strategy Seaweed Brain!"  
"But your not as smart as Annabeth!"  
"How do you know that? Kronos is smart! He was the generation that brought everything about!"He got up.  
"What's your point?"  
"I'm not evil!" I screamed.  
"Yes you are!" he yelled back.  
"_OH!_ Is that because I'm a daughter of Kronos? Is that why? Is _that_ why? What if I said you were evil because you were a son of Poseidon? What if?!" My temper exploded as did the room. The room flashed with white light and Percy collapsed. He wasn't dead though. Thank gods. I brought him up.  
"I'm sorry" I whispered. Pause.  
"Don't be" he whispered, breathing ragged. His head down in shame. His shaggy jet black hair facing me."I deserved it. I thought you were evil because you were daughter of Kronos. But you made sense with Chiron. The titans aren't evil, they gave you a home." he looked at me. "The gods are evil. Aren't they? My father. Trying to kill his half sister. What has become of them? What do they want out of this? Tell me Rhea." I stared at the ground.  
"D-don't say that" I croaked. "I'm sorry I brought you into this. Poseidon isn't evil. He respects me, but barely. Get some sleep. Just please don't escape. I beg you." he nodded and went back to my bed. I grabbed my scythe and stood outside the door. Little did I know what Percy was really plotting.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Percy's P.O.V.

The gods were evils. Luke was right all along. What was I going to do? Kill-  
_NO!  
Yes!  
Perry Johnson-  
Diyonus?  
Rhea. Just mimicking some Diyonish. Now Perry Jonhson if you do that I will kill sooo kill you. Wait.  
Okay.  
Hi dad! Good news! By the way Percy is totally for you! I am sooo not going to tell Dad that. Back. Please don't kill the gods. They're good. Especially Hades. This is your family.  
Gaia?  
Yes. Please.  
At first I was begging you, remember?  
Unfortunatly. I was in a bad mood then. Who wants to be stuck in shackles? Just think about it._  
I shivered remembering what Athena had said. _Many things change in two years._ Great. What did that mean? I looked around. Rhea's room was black and pink with gold outline. I got up and looked at her desk. A notebook. I peeked. drawings, diagrams, notes and a journal. I started to read.  
_Punched Luke today. Had to suffer watching friends nearly die. I think I'm falling for someone. DO YOU FREAKIN' BELIEVE IT? I have to stop. Kronos just came in with the latest tatics. I'm so proud of him._

Next day.  
It's not fair. Not fair I tell you! Why does Aphrodite and Artemis love me so much? It kills me to fall then hate boys. I really hope Seaweed Brain chooses well.

Day after.  
I feel like killing, very cranky. Nearly killed Annabeth. Sent her to Apollo, she thanked me after she got better. I don't think I could survive with her dead. Thalia has disappeared. Found the book Chiron needed. Kronos lets me practice my stuff on prisoners. Rhea is so proud that Kronos didn't swallow me up. She called it a start. Chiron should consider trying Kronos again. Though he probably won't. Learned a lot about Seaweed Brain like he is also in Artemis' favor, and also Aphrodite's. I will hunt her done as well. I'm too scared to tell him that Grover died. I can't tell you how scared I am of heights. If I had to fly, gods I'd rather kill myself! Also learned that his little Riptide is back in his pocket. I will let it be there for time being. Learned he also liked Rachel Dare. I hope he will go with her instead of Annabeth. Poseidon would be so proud. I heard him once saying that if that were to happen the expression 'like father like son' would be true. Is so happy Nico and Annabeth are back together. They deserve each other. But at first Nico nearly killed her. Until some people explained everything(me!). I want to stay as a loner. I want to live in the shadows for the rest of my life, even if Kronos wins this useless war. I hope Aphrodite doesn't choose someone for me. Pray. Pray.

I was pretty sure Rhea was going through a lot. Pretty sure. And staying as a loner? Not even Hades could stay as a loner for long. And Grover, dead. Dead! I started to cry. Hm... I looked at my pocket. Sure enough Riptide was there. I looked around, shelves with books. I picked one up. The _Myth O Mania Series by Hades_. Go figure, that was soooooo Rhea. On a wall were pictures of her and some of us. A necklace with her one and only bead at Camp Half Blood. There was a section of the wall where the entire army graffitied their names and notes. There was also a laptop on the desk with the Daedalus sign. I had feeling Daedalus gave another one to her. He must have not mentioned it to Annabeth. Also her cellphone. There was also a picture of her, Luke and Thalia. She was seven then. On one wall there were posters only on Lily Allen. She was a fan.

**PERCY HAS GONE INSANE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MWHAHA!!!!!!!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Do you really think I'm rick riordan? exactly! please, if u read my story review because everyone has been putting my story as their favorites yet they wont review!!!!!!! I heart Nico**

Rhea's P.O.V.

I felt disturbed Percy was looking through my room. It killed me. Finally, I barged in.

"Please don't!" Percy just stared.  
"You have issues with Aphrodite?" he suddenly blurted out. I hit myself in the head.  
"You read my fifth journal." He stared.  
"Fifth?"  
"Yes, the others I burned. Now, do you want to go back to the cells?"  
"I-i couldn't sleep." I twirled my scythe. "Is it true Grover died?" he whispered.  
"Yeah

"Oh." Moment of silence

"Hold on to my shoulder." he grabbed on. "And shut your eyes." I slashed my scythe.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Percy's P.O.V.

Time started to go slowly but we zoom past it. Wind was in my face. Then, it suddenly stopped. I looked at Rhea. She was  
standing calmly.  
"How did you do that?" I demanded.  
"Time traveling." she replied. We were at the beach. The waves lapping the sand softly. A little breeze.  
"So, we're in the future?" Rhea shook her head.  
"It's complicated." she looked up at the sky, the dark night sky. Full of stars. "I always go here when I'm sad or nervous. You should try that."  
"I do. Except I go in the water." I said .  
"I can't go into the ocean. Ever." she said quietly.  
"Why?"  
"Because Poseidon would kill me the second." she sat on the sand. "Look at the stars." I looked up at the stars. The constellations. I laid down on the sand. Rhea did the same thing. She pointed at a constellation.  
"Do you see that faint one?"  
"Yeah. What is it?"  
"A scythe." Moment of silence.  
Rhea stood up and rose her hand. From her hand came a bubble. It went around us.  
"So no time passes while we're here" she said. I nodded. She had really awesome powers. The time control, the rocks, the ground.  
We stared at the stars.  
The waves making their _swoosh_ sound. The breeze coming through. Everything.  
"Look Orion" I said, pointing.  
"Yeah."  
"And Zoe's" I pointed again.  
"I feel so guilty about her dying." No comment. I saw Zoe's constellation, Orion, and Perseus.  
Rhea sighed. "I love stars. They tell us so much." I frowned.  
"What?"  
"Forget it." Rhea rolled onto her stomach. I did the same.  
"Tired?" she asked. I shook my head.  
Rhea waved her hand. The sand reassembled itself into a heart.  
"How did you do that?"  
"Sand are little rocks, I have power over rocks. Not as strong as time but I do. My mom, remember?" I nodded. Rhea laughed.  
She ruffled my hair and leaned on her left arm.  
"You're crazy!" I shook my head laughing.  
"That's why they call me 'Seaweed Brain', you know!"  
Rhea shrugged. "Guess so." We stared at each other laughing. After nearly an hour, Rhea stood up.  
"Let's go."  
"Why?" I asked.  
"Something is going on. I have the gut feeling again." Which was usually right.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"PERCY! Happy birthday." said Rhea shaking me. I rolled out of the bed. "We're attacking Camp Half Blood. You can sacrifice  
the thing there! I have it. Come on!" I ran out, tripping. Monsters were lining up. "Come" Rhea said. She led me toward the front. There was Kronos. She stood behind him. Next two her were her wolves again. I went next to her. But tried to stay away from the wolves.  
"Olympus will be defeated! First comes their children, then themselves!" Kronos yelled. Monsters yelled with delight. Rhea had her scythe ready. I fliched looking for Riptide.  
"Here" she gave it to me,  
"Let us go!" we stormed out of D.C. toward Long Island.

They were taken by suprise. Monsters wrecked havoc, demigods went down. It was it all over again.  
"Come" whispered a voice. Rhea grabbed my hand and led my through the bloodshed and came to a stop. There was Bessie.  
Suddenly the power to end this came again. I wanted to kill Bessie. To end this. To have power. To end this. To save my friends. But Rhea didn't stop me. I grabbed Riptide and with one swipe cut off the ortainils, killing Bessie. My eyes widened on what I had done.  
"I'm sorry!" I whispered to it, I swear I could hear a moo in the breeze. Rhea stood nearby in a tree, no one could read her expression. The wolves guarded the tree, circling it. Rhea waved her hand and sacrficail fire appeared.  
"Go ahead." she mouthed. I sighed a deep exhale of relief as I threw the horns in. I was ready.  
"_NO! PERCY!" _yelled a voice.  
"Dad?" I turned around. Zeus was right behind him.  
"You sacrificed the thing! What did you choose?" but there was worry in his voice. I looked at Rhea. She nodded, understanding. She jumped off the tree with her scythe.  
"Back! Gods on the right! Titans on the left! The war is over! Gods right! Titans left! War over!" she said in her powerful voice. Everyone stopped then started scrambling toward their place in this war. Rhea stood in the middle, with me and the fire. "Titans left! Gods right!" she yelled over all the noise.  
After what seemed an hour, Rhea screamed "quiet" and everyone shut up.

"Now, as we know, the prophecy is fast approaching. Actually, it was here, happened and now will be fufilled. Percy." started Rhea. Rhea whistled and the wolves followed her toward the Titan side. I gulped. Everyone was here, even Hades. Pretty major. I looked at Rhea, she was crouched down, her black wavy hair tumbling from her shoulders. On her hair was a silver circlet. She was feeding the wolves. Of course her scythe was by her side. She looked up and gave a tiny nod. A small smile crept up her lips. I looked at Kronos, who was holding hands with the original Rhea. I looked at my dad. What had he done? What was I going to do?  
"Yeah hey. Um, I really sorry to the losers but after this you will go to Tartarus and bye bye for life, at least I hope." Poseidon's face brightended. "And-" suddenly there was a bright light and a flash. I shielded my eyes. When I opened them, standing before me were three very old ladies.  
"Hello" said one of them, in a powerful voice. "We will let you deicide this choice Perseus Jackson. Tell us who's string to cut. Now decide fate." I realized this was the three fates.  
"I-I" Rhea coughed. "I chose..."

**CLIFFY!!!!!!!!!! I'm not going to update for a month if I don't get ten reviews!!!!!! mwhaha!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
**


	20. Chapter 20

**Do not own anything. Okay, it's thundering VERY loud. Did you hear it, EJ8012 last night?** ZEUS IS TRYING TO KILL MEEEEEEEE. Plus I hear strange messages in music.

Percy's P.O.V.

The words spilled out. "Kronos." Rhea closed her eyes, with relief and terror. She looked at me.  
_Please_.  
Poseidon lurched forward. His face, with hurt and anger. "_Percy! _What has the witch done to you?" Zeus had his hand on the thunderbolts.  
Rhea snarled.  
"_Rhea_." warned Kronos. "Rhea don't you even _dare_." Her scythe started erupting energy. For ten feet around Rhea the ground turned into ice. She stared at Poseidon. She took a shep forward. "Rhea!" hissed Kronos.  
"_I am no witch_." Her eyes were turning blacker by the second. She was very angry. Rhea tried to control it, but she was trembling really hard, the scythe literally exploding energy. Scary.  
There were sparks coming from her hair and the Earth was trembling. I bet she could overpower everyone just now. Okay, maybe not.  
The Fates were looking through a huge basket until they found a huge sock labeled Olympus. One of them got ready to cut the string.  
"No!" I yelled. "I didn't finish!" The Fates looked at me. Rhea calmed down. But she glared at Poseidon, cracking her knuckles, the wolves growling in her defense. I started trembling.  
"I want you not only to cut the Olympus sock but also the Titan sock. And start a new sock. Called the Kronain sock. Where both Titans and Olympians prevail." The Fates blinked at me.  
"Hmm..." Now Zeus was looking like he wanted to explode.  
"_What?_ But that's... wrong!" He yelled. He considered for a moment, then shot a thunderbolt at me.  
"No!" screamed Rhea. She let all her energy go. A blast of white filled the sky. Yelllow and white exploded together. The white wrapping itself over the yellow light nearly crushing it to death. Zeus was thrown back, about twenty feet. Rhea hissed. "Don't you dare make another move, _brother_." Zeus flinched. Why the heck was he scared of her? Then again, he wasn't.  
He shot a thunderbolt at her. Rhea snarled and started using her force field. The thunderbolt bounced back creating an explosion. She let white mist circle around Zeus and then sent a jumble of rocks toward him. Zeus rolled his eyes and deflected it. He sent another thunderbolt but Rhea deflected it with her scythe.  
"_Stop_. Do not waste your thunderbolts on me. There will be other times they will be needed." There was a twinke in her eyes. Uh oh.  
I watched as the Fates cut the strings. As each Olympian collapsed. Until there was the last Olympian, Zeus. Then his thread was cut and he collapsed. They did the same thing with the titans, and when they rose, the Kronians even mightier than people(mostly Titans) started congratulating me. Then we had a party. The end.  
I wish it was like that. But no.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Everyone started fighting/partying. A bunch of people came congratulating me while Chiron went talking to Rhea. But the  
Titans and Gods stayed far away as possible.  
"Hey." said a voice. I turned around.  
"Hey." I said to Rhea. She looked happy.  
"I told you this would work."  
"Guess so." I looked at Annabeth and Nico kissing. Rhea sighed. Before we knew it our hands were linked. I remembered that heart at the beach. Rhea put her head on my shoulder as we watched everyone.  
I saw Poseidon raise an eyebrow. The glare at me and her. I tried to shrug except I didn't want to hurt Rhea. Kronos rolled his eyes.  
"Why didn't I realize-?" he muttered. Zeus was nearly exploding with unhappiness. Too bad for him.  
After what seemed an hour of pure happiness, Rhea took away her hand.  
"I have to go. Get together with Rachel, will you?"  
"But you can't stay as a loner forever!" She looked at me, her eyes were nearly gold.  
"I can and will." and she disappeared.

It was September first, Rhea's birthday. I was back in the Poseidon cabin while the gods and titans were trying to work it out. I had a feeling Rhea was there. It was raining and very gloomy. I had feeling Rhea would enjoy it. She was right, it was a useless war. I looked out the window.  
Rhea's dark brown hair was stuck against her skin. Her eyes were nearly gold. She was with her wolves and scythe. She also had a black backpack. She saw me and smiled. I ran out.  
"Hey. Happy birthday. Where are you going?"  
"Oh. I'm going on a mission for the Kronians. I have to go back through time. I might not survive." My eyes nearly exploded.  
"And you volenteered to do this?!" Rhea shrugged.  
"I'm their best hope." I nodded glumly.  
"Where are you going afterwards?" I asked.  
"See what I missed."  
"Will I be older than you?" I asked.  
There was a twinkle in Rhea's eyes. She smiled. "Oh yes. Much older."  
"Don't leave if that's going to happen then!"  
"But it'll happen either way. I promise I'll see you though if I survive." She kissed me on the cheek lightly. But she had already disappeared into the shadows.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

12 years later.

The doorbell rang.  
"Can you get it Percy?" cried Rachel. "I'm feeding the twins." Annabeth and Rhea were a real handful for two year olds. Secretly, I couldn't tell them apart yet. I opened the door.  
It was Rhea. She looked like she was sixteen, _still_. She had medium length black wavy hair and the circlet again. She had her two wolves by her side and her scythe. She wore a black tunic, gray pants and black workboots.  
"Oh hey." I breathed. Her aurora was affecting me. I couldn't breathe. I could barely talk. "Can you cut it?" I gasped. But then again, how did she get an aurora?  
Rhea grinned. "Sorry." Her eyes were pure gold.  
"Um... Rachel would kill you if you brought the wolves in the house." Rhea nodded.  
"Stay," she ordered to the wolves. I led her toward the living room. She sat down. Rachel came from upstairs.  
"Where have you been?"  
Rhea's eyes darkened. "On a mission. I just got back."  
Suddenly something struck me. "You said that I would be older. But why aren't you older?"  
"Oh that's a little wish Kronos granted me. Did you hear Nico and Annabeth got married? I'm so happy for them. I suggested that they go to Paris for a honeymoon. They're there now. I suggested Nico go see the catcombs underground and Annabeth look at the architecture from the Louvre." Rachel smiled.  
"Yes, it was a very quiet ceromony, Nico looked like a young man. I'm so proud of them." Rhea looked around.  
"So this is your mansion?"Rachel nodded.  
"With a bit of help from my dad plus being a famous architect and marine bioligist." Rhea rose her eyebrows.  
"Percy?" I shrugged.  
"Couldn't resist." Rhea nodded.  
"And who are those?" she nodded toward the girl mini replicas of me bounding down the stairs.  
"Mommy she has gold eyes!" said one of them. Rachel patted her.  
"Don't say that Rhea!" Rhea frowned.  
"Are those your-?" I nodded.  
"One of them is Annabeth and the other is Rhea." Rhea grinned.  
"Honored." in a sarcastic tone.  
"Hey!" cried Rachel.  
The doorbell rang again. I got up and ran toward it. It was Kronos.  
"She's in the living room." I said before he could ask. He bounded toward the living room.  
"Rhea!" he boomed. Two girls looked at him.  
"Mommy he has gold eyes too!" said one of them. "Is he sick?" Kronos looked at her, probably planning how to murder her.  
"RHEA!" Rachel scowled. Kronos stared at Rhea the sixteen year old.  
"Do you-?" Rhea strode toward him and gave him a packet.  
"Here." Kronos nodded.  
"Come to the Empire State building when you have a chance." Like she would ever do that(she's scared if heights, remember?). "And Rhea, are you sure about the wish?"  
Rhea nodded. "I am."  
"Wait! What wish?" I blurted out. Kronos ignored me.  
"Hmmm... but Hermes? How about Athena?" Rhea thought about it.  
"I don't know, I'm more like Hermes," she mumbled. Kronos sighed then shimmered and disappeared.  
"Mommy he just disappeared!" Rhea(at least I thought) said.

**And the afterwards is after this which you will get tommorow. Also, would you like the sequel? Because I have one done(finished it yesterday!). So tell me what you think!**


	21. Epilouge

**Okay so I have this very evil computer who wouldn't let me post the rest of the last chapter. so here is it! Again, can you guys please review? thanks! do not owe anything.  
**

Aphrodite came on the T.V. as we watched Access Olympus.  
"And now, one of our viewers, Rhea Cooper has sent in a video confirming a rumor. There is going to be a future Ms. and Mr. Castellan. Here you are viewers!" She started tearing up then showed the video. Thalia and Luke were in a long and deep embrace getting all kissy. I heard someone chuckle in the video. Rhea roared with laughter.  
"Ah yes! I remember that." After what seemed five mintues, they seperated then started all over again. I heard a crash from their house, which was right across the street.  
"_Rhea_!" screamed Thalia.  
Aphrodite came back on. "Aren't they cute? They are now my favorite couple. If Rhea could try to get more of these moments please."  
"Sure!" yelled Rhea loud enough for the future Castellans to hear. Another crash.  
"Did you see they used your design for the new Olympus?" I asked.  
Rhea smiled. "I know, I have to go. I have some business to take care of."  
She hugged Rachel then me. Rhea laughed. "I'll see you around." She slashed her scythe and disappeared.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Afterwards.

The Kronians united and whatever was in the packet was to make sure that no war happened between them again. The architecture was amazing with a god and titan on each throne. Zeus and Kronos became best pals(big suprise there) and Rhea(wife of Kronos) and Demeter insisted on having a Kronian garden. Atlas was freed from his bounds and Typhon gladly replaced him(Rhea's mischief). I joined the Kronians afterwards as a minor god. It seems Rhea asked to be an eternal sixteen year old. She sits beside Athena in the thrones as goddess of truth, mischief, traitors, reailty, fact, strategy and spies. She is best friends with Nike, goddess of victory. Rhea is a maiden titaness. Though she still flirts. She also does the mind thingy that Athena does. Her children are the new animal is the wolf. Rhea is one of the most powerful Kronians in the system. Kronians look up to her in time of war and despair. When she sits on her throne, the wolves are always at her feet. And she still won't let go of her scythe.  
Hades got a cabin at camp. Kronos and Zeus share a cabin as do the other titans and gods. Rhea insisted on having her own because she can't stand the Athena kids. Go figure. Her cabin is all gold. Inside there are notes with strategies, pranks, eavesdropping notes, and scrolls. Her children are experts at spying and mischief. Her little holgraphic symbol is a scythe with the word Demititan graved on top of it. There are always shades on the windows so no one can peek in. And I mean no one.  
Poseidon and Zeus broke the oath somehow. Now the oath is gone. Hades never let them forget that he was the only one that kept his word. Never.  
Rachel became my Kronian wife when she died and Rhea jr. got gold eyes at the age of seven. Rhea the Kronian was so happy. Annabeth and Nico had three kids that had their father's looks but mother's brains. They lived a long happy life without getting killed somehow and now are in Elysium partying with other hereos.  
Thalia and Luke never kissed in public again and had two kids. They are both minor gods in Olympus.  
It seems like I didn't have a gruesome death after all. Thank gods. *Thunder booms* I mean Kronians.  
Rhea even spied on Apollo's date with some girl. She has it taped and broadcasted it live. She also broadcasted Hades' gym shorts(how she got ahold of them is a great mystery) and Zeus' smelly undies. That nearly sent her to Tartarus. But that's another story.  
On our latest April Fools, Rhea played a prank on Hera writing a love note from some lady to Zeus and put it on her bed. Hera demolished ten statues of Zeus before Rhea told the truth. I still have that video somewhere...  
All is well for now. Thank you Rhea.

The end.

**WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! IT'S OVER! Now, for the sequel do you want Rhea's young life, when she found out she was a demititan and bla bla bla OR 200 years later when Ouranos is trying to attack the world?**


End file.
